


When the clock stuck twelve

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, a drabble a day keeps voldemort away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/365 - It's New Year's Eve and Severus has a few thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the clock stuck twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I write fanfiction. I used to write it a lot. Then I stopped. Now I'm back... at least I'm trying.

_New Year, new me – ha!_ His contemptuous snort echoed along the hidden passage he had escaped to. He could hear chanting from the courtyard below, where those who stayed behind for the Christmas holidays were counting the seconds to a new year. As if it will change anything, he thought bitterly. _Fools_.

When the clock struck midnight, they would wish to leave their sins in the past and celebrate a new beginning. For Severus, he would continue to bow to two masters, neither of who had him in their thoughts when the clock stuck twelve.


End file.
